Minami Shimada-Live Wire
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: All Minami Shimada wanted was to have a normal day for once, but a freak accident will change all that turning her into a Metahuman with the power of Electrokinesis, My first non Lantern fic/One shot connected to my DC crossover Universe.


_**Hello True** **Believers Welcome to this oneshot about Minami Shimada getting Super Powers this takes place in my version of the DC Universe,**_

 _ **But instead of Lanterns this time is Metahumans,**_

 _ **NOTE: this is leading to a big event involving the Manhunters,**_

 _ **Now on to the story,**_

* * *

 _ **Minami's P O V**_

My name is Minami Shimada,

I'm 18 years old,

I'm a third year at Fumizuki Academy,

And now everything just seems wired to me, my little sister Hazuki has this ring that gives her super powers, this guy i use to have a crush on also has a ring like that, there's this wired guy who calls himself L who's suppose to be this detective, just like that guy from Gotham, not only that he has Ring like Hazuki,

And recently Hazuki found this cat that also has a power ring, not only my boyfriend Wally West is also has super powers he fights crime as Kid Flash in America at Central City,

(SIGN) What going on with the world, i remember when times use to be simple, now i'm living in a world of gods,

I mean Aliens, Metahumans, people mysteriously dying of heart attacks, magic, ghosts, half ghost like that Danny Phantom guy from Amity Vale in America,

These thing are happening all over the world Gotham City, Metropolis, Star City, Central City, Bludhaven, Central City, Coast City, Peach Creek, Amity Vale, New York, London, Paris, Tokyo,

No Mater where you go there are super powered being every where,

As for me, i'm trying to live life as normal as possible,

 _ **P O V Change Too Third Person**_

As Minami walks too convenience store she sees a blue light in sky with a red light next to it,

"There goes Hazuki with that cat" said Minami, she then two other beams of light next to each other one red the other one violet, "And that must be Aki and Kirishima-San" said Minami,

"(SIGN) Got to buy some batteries and a new charger" said Minami,

"Hi Minami" a familiar voice greets Minami, as she then sees a girl with pink wavy hair and blue eyes and large breast, and was wearing a white bunny hair pin in her hair, white sundress with a yellow thin short sleeved sweater, and yellow mules,

"Oh hi Mizuki, hows it going?" Minami greets her,

"Not much just here for some ice cream" said Mizuki, "What about you Minami?" said Mizuki,

"Just here to buy batteries and a new charger" said Minami,

"Oh, the batteries and chargers are over there" said Mizuki,

"Thanks Mizuki" said Minami,

"Anytime Mianmi" said Mizuki,

 **Minutes Later**

As Minami looks though the chargers and batteries as Mizuki was on other side of the store near the ice cream machine, all of a sudden a mysterius smug goes though the vent,

"Oh no, IS THAT THE SMUG THAT EXPLODES ANYTHING THAT COMES INTO CONTACT WITH!" yelled the store clerk as he leap the counter, "RUN!" screamed the clerk as he ran past Minami and exit the store,

"What's going on?" said a unaware Minami, as the smug comes near her, then all of sudden

 **ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Minami as the smug cause an electric surge on the batteries and every electronic around Minami electrocuting her,

"MINAMI!" yelled Mizuki but for some reason she couldn't move and her skin turn blue, "I'm so cold, why i am so cold" said Mizuki as her face turn motionless as falls to her knees "Why am i freezing" said Mizuki as she past out, then all of a sudden,

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A big explosion happens,

* * *

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

"Ahh, ha , ha, ha" Minami wakes up breathing heavily in a hospital bed with her hair down, as doctors rush in and breathing machines on her

"SHE'S UNSTABLE!" yelled a medic,

"GOT A POSE!" yelled anther medic,

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

As Minami looks out the window she tie her hair in a pony tail, as the looks at her phone which screen was broken,

"(SIGN) I need a new phone" said Minami, just then a young American man with red hair holding flowers enters the room,

"Minami?" said the red head, as Minami then turn around,

"WALLY!" said Minami as she ran up and hugged Wally,

* * *

 **A HALF HOUR LATER**

"Wally?" asked Minami,

"Hmm, yes Minami?" asked Wally,

"How doe it feel to have all this power?" asked a depress Minami, "How does it feel to run so fast, how does it feel to be Kid Flash?" Minami continue,

"Well umm-" Wally was about to till a small device in Wally ear started ringing,

"Yes Dick?" said Wally,

 _"Wally we need you at Titan's Tower"_ said Dick, Wally then turns into a small tornado and changes to a red and yellow suit,

"I have to go now Minami" said Wally,

"Go ahead" said a depress Minami, as Wally ran really really fast out the door turning into a yellow blear, as Minami looks out the window she sees a Yellow blear run though the street,

"(SIGN) so many people with super powers, Hazuki, Wally, Aki, L, Kirishima" said Minami, "I'm so lonely, i wish i had super powers" said Minami, but unknown to her little bolts of lightning were coming out her finger tips,

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Hmmm, this is interesting" said a A elderly female American doctor,

"What is it Doctor Thompkins?" asked Minami,

"This is odd everything seems fine Miss Shimada" said Doctor Thompkins, "Your lucky, you should be in a coma or dead" said Doctor Thompkins,

"What are you saying Doctor?" asked Minami,

"I'm saying you recovered quite well" said Doctor Thompkins,

"So i can go home today?" said Minami,

"Yes you can go home, but just take it easy Miss Shimada" said Doctor Thompkins,

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY IN THE SHIMADA RESIDENTS**

"HAZUKI I'M HOME!" Minami called her little sister, "Oh right shes not home, shes with that cat" said Minami, "Well no time to waste got some work to do" said Minami,

* * *

 **HALF HOUR LATER**

As Minami is ironing cloths she notices the iron is not plugged in,

"Huh how is this working is not even plugged in" said Minami, all of sudden,

 **ZAP!**

A volt of electricity comes out of Minami turning on the TV, "Huh?" said Minami, as she looks at her hand,

 **BZZZ!**

A electric charge runs though her hand,

"I have super powers?" said Minami in disbelief,

* * *

 **SECONDS LATER**

"WOO HOO! THIS IS COOL!" said Minami as she surfs the the power lines, as she riches the edge she jumps up as static elict then come out of her hands,

"I can fly too!" said Minami with delight, as she then lands on anther power line, "Now is time for costume" said Minami,

* * *

 **A HALF HOUR LATER IN THE SHIMADA RESIDENTS**

 **ZIP!**

The zipper of a black leotard with a lightning bolt on the back is zipped up,

 **CLICK! CLICK!**

The straps of Black thigh high boots with lighting bolts buckles are strap on,

 **SLIP! SLIP!**

Black wrest bands with lightning bolts on them are slipped on,

As Minami was looking at herself in the mirror as she was now wearing a turtle neck leotard with a white lightning bolt on the chest white lines on each side with three black lightning bolts on each side, and a lightning bolt with white outline on the back,

Black high heel thigh high boots with silver Lightning bolt buckles,

And black wrest bands with white lighting bolts,

As Minami looks in the mirror she turns around and looks at her butt,

"Wow i look good" said Minami with pride,

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

As Minami surf the power lines she then sees a heist going on as heavily armed men were hijacking an armed truck,

"Uh oh, looks like trouble" said Minami, as she then jumps off the power line and as she plummets down she creates energy on feet, then

 **BOOOMB!**

Minami creates a shock wave on impact, electrocuting some of the thugs,

"End of the line Flatty" says a thug with an AK-47,

"FLATTY?!" yelled Minami, then

 **BAAAAMZAP!**

Minami drops kick the thug with her light up,

"AHHHHH!" yelled a thug as he charge at Minami with a knife, as Minami charge at him with her light up,

 **FAWMP!**

Minami clothlines the thug, then

"EAT THIS BITCH!" said a thug as he takes out an RPG and fires at Minami, Minami then swings her arm sending a shock wave,

 **BOOMB!**

The racket explodes on the shock wave reflects it and pushes the thug back,

Five more thugs line up to fire at Minami, then

 **ZAP!**

Minami sends a powerful bolt of electricity shocking and five thugs,

"KILL HER!" yelled a thug as ten tugs point their AK-47s at Minami, then

 **SSSSSASSSH!**

The thugs are frozen in blocks of ice, as Minami then sees Mizuki walking up to her, who was wearing a light blue strapless leotard with a small snow flake pendant on her chest and a snow flake gem on her belly, and wearing light blue elbow high arm warmers with a snow pattern, and light blue high heel thigh high boots with fury copes,

"Minami?" said Mizuki,

"Mizuki?" said Minami, Just then a large man with a mini gun shows up,

 **DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA!**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" the large man laughs as he shots at Minami and Mizuki,

"Wow this is cool" said Minami with a smile as she creates an electric shield,

"I know right" said Mizuki with a smile as she crates an ice shield,

"THOSE SHIELDS ARE'T GOING TO HOLD UP! JUGS AND WASH BORED!" said the gun man,

"Jugs!?" Mizuki gasp in shock,

"WASH BORED!?" Minami yelled in anger, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Minami as the sky turn black,

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMB!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the man as he is stroke by lightning that was created by Minami, then after the big man collapsed Minami jumps up and trusts herself to the air with static electricity as Mizuki catapults herself with an ice pillar,

As Minami surfs the power lines as Mizuki surfs an ice slide, as look at each other they both laugh,

* * *

 **AN HOUR LATER ON THE ROOF TOPS**

"So what do you think happen to us?" asked Minami,

"You remember what happen in the store yesterday?" asked Mizuki,

Minami nods

"Well since you were near the electronics and i was near the ice cream machine, so perhaps the smug gave electric powers and gave me ice powers" said Mizuki,

"Hmmm perhaps is true what they say about you, you were put in the wrong class" said a male monotone voice, as Minami and Mizuki turn around, and a man in a green jumpsuit fluting in the air with a green aura,

"L?" said Minami,

"Hmmm interesting, two metahumans, one with Electrokinesis and one with Cryokinesis" said L, "Perhaps you two would be of use in the coming battle against the Man Hunters, follow me" said L as he takes off,

"Minami who's he?" asked Mizuki,

"He's L, he's the World's Second Greatest Detective and a Green Lantern" said Minami, "And we should follow him" said Minami,

"Right!" Mizuki agrees, then both Minami and Mizuki then take off,

 _ **THE END...**_

* * *

 ** _There you go True Believers my Minami-Live Wire one shots part of my extended DC Universe,_**

 ** _Some of you familiar with InFAMOUS video game might have notice Minami use some of Cole Macgrath's powers such as,_**

 ** _Induction Grind,_**

 ** _Thunder Drop,_**

 ** _Electromagnetic Shock Wave,_**

 ** _Lightning Bolt,_**

 ** _Polarity Wall,_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Lightning Storm,_**

 _ **Mizuki use some powers from InFAMOUS too like,**_

 _ **Frost Shield, and**_

 _ **Ice Launch,**_

 _ **So True Believers see you Later.**_


End file.
